gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Anime Complex: Cross Arena 2020
is a 2.5D crossover fighting game developed by Arc System Works, in collaboration with B.B. Studio, Square Enix and Bandai Namco Games, and published by the latter, released worldwide on April 3, 2020 for the PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch and Microsoft Windows. The second entry of the [[Cross Crisis Series|''Cross Crisis series]], the game serves the spiritual successor of Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax and Jump Force, featuring characters from various popular anime and manga franchises. Production Plot The game's plot is told over the course of various anime franchises, but Cross Arena 2020 focuses primarily on the events of the following series: Sailor Moon Crystal (Stars Arc), Jojo's Bizzare Adventure, Boruto: Naruto Next Generation, Gintama, High School DxD Hero, Attack on Titan Season 3, Fist of the North Star, Go! Princess PreCure, Devilman, Space Pirate Harlock, Saint Seiya Omega, Dragon Ball Super, Princess Knight Lilia, Princess Knight Catue, Taimanin Asagi, Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale, Shakugan no Shana, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and Future Diary. However, there is an overarching plot that is told over the backdrop of the various series. With a new threat ravaging the farthest corners of Multiverse, Sailor Galaxia of Shadow Galactica, having conquered the 12th Universe, calls out evil forces from every world she could travel by recreating the dimension-traveling technology using what's left of the Crossgate from Namco X Capcom: Crisis, to unite, destroy all those who oppose them and reshape all of reality according to their will. To oppose this coming threat, the heroes from various universes arrive on what is known as the "Cross-Universe", where all the dimensions converge and participate in an event called Cross Arena 2020. As the story progresses, the anime numbers find themselves fighting against the Great Darkness itself to stop the complete destruction of the Multiverse which is set to happen in the near future of July 28th of 2020. Gameplay The gameplay and its graphics are similar to both Guilty Gear and Dragon Ball FighterZ, with the addition of a Tag Team fighting style akin from games such as Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, Street Fighter x Tekken and BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle. Featured Titles * Dragon Ball series ** Dragon Ball Z ** Dragon Ball GT ** Dragon Ball Super * Sailor Moon Crystal * One Piece * Naruto series ** Naruto Shippudden ** Boruto: Naruto Next Generation * Fairy Tail * Bleach * Gintama * Toriko * Tekkaman Blade * Saint Seiya * Doraemon * Gurren Lagann * Hunter × Hunter * Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card * Magic Knight Rayearth * Sword Art Online * Jojo's Bizarre Adventure * Fist of the North Star * Fist of the Blue Sky * King of Braves GaoGaiGar * Attack on Titan * My Hero Academia * Puella Magi Madoka Magica * Kill La Kill * Devilman * Cyborg 009 * Fate/Stay-Night * Trigun * Kenichi: The Mightiest Desciple * The Seven Deadly Sins * Future Diary * Tenjho Tenge * One Punch Man * Yu Yu Hakusho * Betterman * Sgt. Frog * Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor * Shinmai Maō no Testament * IS: Infinite Stratos * High School DxD ** High School DxD New ** High School DxD Born ** High School DxD Hero * Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru * Princess Knight Catue: Fallen Dragoon Valkyrie * Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku wo! * Kinnikuman * Inuyasha * Case Closed * Overlord * Fullmetal Alchemist * Elfen Lied * Akame Ga Kill! * D.Gray Man * Pretty Cure series ** Futari Wa PreCure! ** Fresh Pretty Cure! ** Heartcatch PreCure! ** Smile PreCure! ** Go! Princess PreCure * Re:Zero * Taimanin Asagi * Elf Princess Nina * Princess Knight Angelica * Princess Knight Janne * Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya * Rurouni Kenshin * Keiji of the Flowers * Baki the Grappler * Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid * Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls * Berserk * Cyber Blue * Hellsing * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Astro Boy * Cowboy Bebop * Tokyo Ghoul * Little Witch Academia * Dies Irae * Hajime no Ippo * Ashita no Joe * Soul Eater * Katekyo Hitman Reborn! * Umineko When They Cry Characters Dragon Ball * Son Goku * Vegeta * Frieza * Cell * Broly * Goku Black * Videl * Pan * Trunks * Goten * Piccolo * Yamcha * Krillin * Tien Shihan * Beerus * Whis * Android 16 * Android 17 * Android 18 * Android 21 * Bardock * Gohan * Turles * Gotenks * Vegito * Gogeta * Fat Buu Sailor Moon Crystal * Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon * Rei Hino / Sailor Mars * Minako Aino / Sailor Venus * Ami Mizuno / Sailor Mercury * Haruka Tenoh / Sailor Uranus * Michiru Kaioh / Sailor Neptune * Hotaru Tomoe / Sailor Saturn * Setsuna Meioh / Sailor Pluto * Mamoru Chiba / Tuxedo Mask * Chibiusa / Sailor Chibi Moon * Seiya Kou / Sailor Star Fighter One Piece * Monkey D.Luffy * Zoro Roronoa * Sanji Vinsmoke * Sakazuki * Boa Hancock * Franky * Tony Tony Chopper * Blackbeard * Nico Robin * Brook * Nami * Usopp Naruto/Boruto * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Hinata Hyuuga * Kakashi Hatake * Zabuza Momochi * Haku * Kisame Hoshigaki * Konan * Sakura Haruno * Obito Uchiha * Shikamaru Nara * Temari * Gaara * Boruto Uzumaki * Inojin Yamanaka * Sarada Uchiha * Mitsuki * Jiraiya * Tsunade * MInato Namikaze * Orochimaru Fairy Tail * Natsu Dragneel w/ Happy * Lucy Heartfilia * Gray Fullbuster * Wendy Marvell * Lisanna Strauss * Elfman Strauss * Erza Scarlet * Mirajane Strauss * Gajeel Redfox * Jellal Fernandez Bleach * Ichigo Kurosaki * Rukia Kuchiki * Orihime Inoue * Renji Abarai * Kazui Kurosaki * Tier Harribel * Sousuke Aizen Gintama * Gintoki Sakata * Shinpachi Shimura * Kagura Toriko * Toriko Tekkaman Blade * Takaya Aiba / Tekkaman Blade * Shinya Aiba / Tekkaman Sword Saint Seiya * Pegasus Seiya * Dragon Shiryu * Cygnus Hyouga * Andromeda Shun * Phoenix Ikki * Athena * Hades * Poseidon * Sea Dragon Kanon * Leo Aiolia * Sagittarius Aiolos * Taurus Aldebaran * Aries Mu * Aries Shion * Cancer Deathmask * Capricorn Shura * Virgo Shaka * Pisces Afrodite * Eagle Marin * Ophicius Shaina * Pegasus Kouga * Gemini Saga * Scorpio Milo Doraemon * Doraemon w/ Nobita Nobi Hunter × Hunter *Gon Freecs *Killua Zoldyck *Kurapika *Hisoka Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card * Sakura Kinomoto * Syaoran Li Magic Knight Rayearth *Hikaru Shidou *Umi Ryuuzaki *Fuu Hououji Sword Art Online * Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya * Asuna Yuuki * Shino "Sinon" Asada Jojo's Bizarre Adventure *Johnathan Joestar *Will A. Zeppeli *Robert E.O. Speedwagon *Joseph Joestar *Elizabeth "Lisa-Lisa" Joestar *Caesar A. Zeppeli *Rudol Von Stroheim *Dio Brando *Vanilla Ice *Enrico Pucci *Kars *Eisidisi *Wamuu *Jotaro Kujo *Noriaki Kakyoin *Iggy *Mohammad Avdol *Jean Pierre Polnareff *Josuke Higashikata *Rohan Kishibe *Okuyasu Nijimura *Koichi Hirose *Yukako Yamagishi *Yoshikage Kira *Giorno Giovanna *Bruno Bucciarati *Panacotta Fugo *Guido Mista *Narancia Ghirga *Trish Una *Diavolo *Jolyne Cujoh *Foo Fighters *Hermes Costello *Weather Report *Narcicco Annasui *Johnny Joestar Fist of the North Star *Kenshiro *Raoh *Toki *Kaioh *Souther *Shin *Mamiya *Bat *Lin *Shachi *Hyoh *Han *Falco *Ryuuga *Juuza *Fudo *Shuh *Juda *Ramon Kasumi / Ryuken *Rei Fist of the Blue Sky *Kenshiro Kasumi Attack on Titan * Eren Jaeger * Levi Ackerman * Mikasa Ackerman My Hero Academia * Izuku "Deku" Midoriya * Toshinori "All Might" Yagi Puella Magi Madoka Magica * Madoka Kaname * Homura Akemi Kill La Kill * Ryuko Matoi * Satsuki Kiryuuin Devilman *Akira Fudo / Devilman *Ryo Asuka / Satan Cyborg 009 *Joe Shimamura Fate/Stay-Night *Saber *Lancer *Archer *Assassin *Gilgamesh Gurren Lagann * Simon * Kamina * Kittan * Nia Teppelin * Yoko Littner * Viral Trigun *Vash the Stampede Kenichi: The Mightiest Desciple *Kenichi Shirahama *Miu Fuurinji *Hayato Fuurinji *Shigure Kousaka *Akisame Koetsuji *Shio Sakaki *Kensei Ma *Apachai Hopachai *Natsu Tanimoto The Seven Deadly Sins *Melodias Future Diary * Yuno Gasai * Yukiteru Amano * Akise Aru * Minene Uryu Tenjho Tenge * Maya Natsume * Masataka Takayanagi * Souichiro Nagi * Mitsuomi Takayanagi * Bunshinchi Tawara * Aya Natsume One Punch Man * Saitama * Genos Yu Yu Hakusho * Yusuke Urameshi Betterman * Lamia IS: Infinite Stratos * Ichika Orimura * Houki Shinonono High School DxD * Issei Hyoudou * Rias Gremory * Akeno Himejima Kuroinu *Alicia Arcturus *Kin *Eos Arcturus *Volt *Prim Fiorire *Chloe *Olga Discordia *Celestine Lucullus *Maia *Claudia Levantine *Kaguya *Ruu-Ruu *Klaus Levantine Princess Knight Catue *Catue Dragundaala *Jindrack Hemy Konosuba * Kazuma Satou * Megumin * Aqua Kinnikuman *Kinnikuman *Mantaro Kinniku / Kinnikuman the 2nd *Kevin Mask *Robin Mask *Terryman *Ramenman *Brocken Jr. *Warsman *Jade Jaeger Inuyasha *Inuyasha *Sesshomaru *Kagome Higurashi *Shippo *Sango *Miroku *Naraku Case Closed *Conan Edogawa Overlord *Ainz Oooal Gown *Albedo Fullmetal Alchemist *Edward Elric *Alfonse Elric *Alexander Louis Armstrong Elfen Lied *Lucy Diclonius Akame Ga Kill! *Akame *Kurome *Tatsumi *Mine *Sheele *Najenda *Chelsea *Leone *Lubbock *Bullat *Wave *Run *Esdeath D.Gray Man *Allen D. Walker PreCure *Cure White *Cure Black *Cure Happy *Cure Scarlet *Cure Passion *Cure Moonlight Re:Zero *Subaru Natsuki Taimanin Asagi *Asagi Igawa *Oboro Koukawa *Edwin Black *Sabato Kiryuu *Sakura Igawa *Murasaki Yatsu *Ingrid Elf Princess Nina *Nina Asrath Winvilla *Kyle *Miiria Princess Knight Lilia *Lilia Ewerbein Princess Knight Angelica *Angelica Rothschild *Serafina Toraro Princess Knight Janne *Janne Grenoble Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo *Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo Rurouni Kenshin *Kenshin Himura *Sannosuke Sagara *Yahiko Miyoujin *Seijuro Hiko *Saito Hajime *Kenji Himura Keiji of the Flowers *Keiji Maeda *Kanetsugu Naoe Baki the Grappler *Baki Hanma *Yujiro Hanma Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid *Tohru *Iruru *Kanna Kamui *Fafnir *Lucoa Quetzacoatl *Elma Monster Musume *Lala *Papi *Suu *Miia *Meroune Lorelei *Centorea Shianus *Rachnera Arachera Berserk *Guts *Casca *Griffith Cyber Blue *Cyber Blue Hellsing *Alucard *Seras Victoria *Alexander Anderson Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yugi Moto *Joey Wheeler *Seto Kaiba *Yusei Fudo *Yuya Sakaki *Jaden Yuki *Yuma Tsukono *Yusaku Fujiki Astro Boy * Astro Boy * Atlas King of Braves GaoGaiGar * Gai Shishioh Cowboy Bebop * Spike Spiegel * Faye Valentine * Jet Black Tokyo Ghoul * Ken Kaneki * Ayato Kirishima Little Witch Academia * Atsuko Kagari * Lotte Jansson * Sucy Manbavaran * Diana Cavendish * Shiny Chariot * Amanda O'Neill Dies Irae * Ren Fuji * Shirou Yusa * Reinhard Heydrich * Wilhelm Ehrenburg Hajime no Ippo * Ippo Makunouchi Ashita no Joe * Joe Yabuki Soul Eater * Black Star * Maka Albarn * Death the Kid Katekyo Hitman Reborn! * Tsunayoshi Sawada * Hayato Gokudera * Takeshi Yamamoto * Kyoya Hibari * Dino Umineko When They Cry * Battler Ushiromiya * Beatrice * Ange Ushiromiya * Black Battler * Ronove * Virgilia * Shannon * Kanon * EVA-Beatrice * Bernkastel * Lambdadelta Bosses * Madara Uchiha from Naruto Shippuden * Ragyo Kiryuuin from Kill la Kill * Yhwach from Bleach * Zamasu from Dragon Ball Super * Sailor Galaxia from Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars * Keisar Ephes from 3rd Super Robot Wars Alpha: To the End of the Galaxy * Keisar Galaxia (Original, Final Boss) Stages To be added Soundtrack Opening Theme: * Shine!! Super Heroes 2020 ** Performed by: Ichirō Mizuki and Mitsuko Horie ** Composed by: Michiaki Watanabe ** Lyrics by: Nakano ★ Yō ** Arranged by: Kazuo Nobuta * Shining Storm ~Like a Ferocious Fire~ ~CROSS ARENA MIX~ ** Performed by: 'JAM Project (featuring Ichirou Mizuki, Mitsuko Horie, Nobuaki Kakuda, Nana Mizuki, Mamoru Miyano and Hitomi Harada) ** '''Composed by: '''Hironobu Kageyama ** '''Lyrics by: '''Hironobu Kageyama ** '''Arranged by: '''Daisuke Ishiwatari Ending Theme: * ** Performed by: Mitsuko Horie ** Composed by: Etsuko Yakushimaru ** Lyrics by: Etsuko Yakushimaru ** Arranged by: Salamander Factory * HEAVEN'S DOOR ~Cross Arena Mix~ ** Performed by: JAM Project (featuring Ichirou Mizuki, Mitsuko Horie, Nana Mizuki, Minami Kuribayashi, Galneryus and Granrodeo) ** Composed by: 'Hiroshi Kitadani ** '''Lyrics by: '''Masami Okui ** '''Arranged by: '''Syu and Yuhki of Galneryus Insert Songs: * ** Performed by: Mitsuko Horie ** Composed by: Kouichirou Kameyama ** Lyrics by: Mitsuko Horie ** Arranged by: Kouichirou Kameyama * ** Performed by: Ichirō Mizuki ** Composed by: Kouichirou Kameyama ** Lyrics by: Ichirō Mizuki ** Arranged by: Kouichirou Kameyama * BLAZE WORLD ~CROSS ARENA MIX~ ** Performed by: JAM Project featuring Yohei Onishi ** Composed by: '''Masahiro Aoki ** '''Lyrics by: '''Yohei Onishi ** '''Arranged by: '''Yohgo Kohno * '''HOLY BLOOD ~CROSS ARENA MIX~ ** Performed by: '''Galneryus and Demon Kakka ** '''Composed by: '''Luke Takamura ** '''Lyrics by: '''Luke Takamura ** '''Arranged by: '''Syu and Yuhki of Galneryus * '''The Promised Land ~CROSS ARENA MIX~ ** Performed by'': ''Avantasia featuring Noora Louhimo, Eric Martin, Masatoshi Ono, Jorn Lande amd Roy Khan ** Composed by: '''Tobias Sammet ** '''Lyrics by: '''Tobias Sammet ** '''Arranged by: '''Yuhki and Syu of Galneryus * '''WARE MUSOU ~CROSS ARENA MIX~ ** 'Performed by: '''Nobuaki Kakuda and Hironobu Kageyama ** '''Composed by: '''Yohgo Kohno, Yasuharu Takanashi ** '''Lyrics by: '''Tetsuo Hara ** '''Arranged by: '''Kenji Fujisawa Voice Actors Japanese * Hiroshi Kamiya - Kin, Levi Ackerman, Shachi * Ichirou Mizuki - Keisar Ephes * Mitsuko Horie - Sailor Galaxia * Nana Mizuki - Alicia Arcturus, Hinata Hyuuga, Moka Akashiya * Katsuyuki Konishi - Kenshiro, Phoenix Ikki, Kamina * Rikiya Koyama - Volt, Diavolo * Junko Takeuchi - Naruto * Marina Inoue - Yoko LIttner * Aya Hirano - Chloe, Lucy Heartfillia, Haruhi Suzumiya * Kishou Taniyama - Wilhelm Ehrenburg * Sayaka Ohara - Erza Scarlet * Hiroki Takahashi - Joey Wheeler * Hitomi Harada - Angelica Rothschild * Takeru Satoh - Kenshin Himura * Mayo Suzukaze - Kenji Himura * Yui Sakakibara - Janne Grenoble * Kouki Uchiyama - Ichika Orimura * Atsuko Tanaka - Olga Discordia, Konan, Lisa-Lisa * Takehito Koyasu - Dio Brando, Lamia, Rei, Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo, Shinya Aiba / Tekkaman Sword * Kauzhiko Inoue - Kakashi Hatake, Kars, Ginyol (Minor Role) * Nobuo Tobita - Zetsu, Kruul (Minor Role) * Akio Ohtsuka - Blackbeard, Wamuu, Yujiro Hanma, Souther * Katsuji Mori - Shuh * Sora Amamiya - Akame * Yukari Tamura - Tenten, Mine * Soma Saito - Tatsumi * Yuuka Komatsu - Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion * Yu Shimamura - Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora * Misato Fukuen - Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy, Chibiusa Tsukino / Sailor Chibi Moon, Kurumu Kurono, Iggy * Kouichi Yamadera - Beerus, Kenshiro Kasumi, Sea Dragon Kanon * Yuuko Sanpei - Boruto Uzumaki * Kokoro Kikuchi - Sarada Uchiha * Noriaki Sugiyama - Sasuke Uchiha * Megumi Hayashibara - Miriia * Sanae Kobayashi - Lucy Diclonius * Masanori Shinohara - Zabuza Momochi * Shouya Ishige - Yusaku Fujiki * Tomosa Murata - Yuno Gasai * KENN - Jaden Yuki * Shunsuke Kazama - Yugi Muto * Kenjiro Tsuda - Seto Kaiba * Yuya Miyashita - Yusei Fudo * Shunya Shiraishi - Allen D. Walker * Daisuke Sakaguchi - Jindrack Hemy, Shinpachi Shimura * Rie Kugimiya - Catue Dragundaala, Kagura, Alfonse Elric (child and teenager), Happy, Shana * Tomokazu Sugita - Gintoki Sakata, Joseph Joestar * Daisuke Namikawa - Aquarius Camus, Kanetsugu Naoe * Yuuji Mitsuya - Virgo Shaka * Toshihiko Seki - Scorpio Milo * Masumi Asano - Eagle Marin * Mami Koyama - Arale Norimaki, Kaguya Ootsutsuki, Ophicius Shaina * Fumihiko Tachiki - Kenpachi Zaraki, Sakazuki, Raoh * Keiichi Nanba - Poseidon, Pisces Afrodite * Mayumi Tanaka - Krillin, Monkey D. Luffy * Michiko Neya - Claudia Levantine * Masako Nozawa - Goku, Gohan, Goten, Bardock, Goku Black, Turles * Yoko Hikasa - Lilia Ewerbein, Rias Gremory, Houki Shinonono * Ryouichi Tanaka - Cancer Deathmask * Takumi Yamazaki - Aries Mu * Shin'ichiro Miki - Assassin, Aries Shion, Zamasu * Souichiro Hoshi - Souichiro Nagi * Yuuki Kaji - Eren Jeager, Issei Hyoudou, Johnny Joestar, Koichi Hirose, Melodias * Yumi Kakazu - Nina Asrath Winvilla * Kikuko Inoue - Celestine Lucullus * Nobuaki Kakuda - Eos Arcturus * Megumi Han - Gon Freecs, Atsuko Kagari * Minami Takayama - Conan Edogawa * Yusuke Kobayashi - Subaru Natsuki * Jun Fukushima - Kazuma Satou * Hirohiko Kakegawa - Brocken Jr. * Rie Takahashi - Megumin * Daisuke Hirakawa - Noriaki Kakyoin * Fuminori Komatsu - Jean Pierre Polnareff * Kenta Miyake - Mohammad Avdol, All Might * Satomi Koroogi - Ruu-Ruu * Youji Ueda - Robert E.O. Speedwagon * Atsushi Imaruoka - Rudolph Von Stroheim *Hiroko Kasahara - Fuu Hououji *Hekiru Shiina - Hikaru Shidou *Konami Yoshida - Umi Ryuuzaki * Kanako Kondou - Kaguya * Takeshi Kusao - Trunks * Eri Kitamura - Maia * Chie Nakamura - Sakura Haruno * Sakura Tange - Sakura Kinomoto * Motoko Kumai - Syaoran Li * Shigeru Chiba - Kazuma Kuwabara, Beasley (minor role) * Wataru Takagi - Obito Uchiha, Okuyasu Nijimura * Daisuke Ono - Jotaro Kujo * Yuuki Ono - Josuke Higashikata * Kensho Ono - Giorno Giovanna, Yuya Sakaki * Tasuku Hatanaka - Yuma Tsukuno * Tessho Genda - Robin Mask, Alex Louis Armstrong, Kaioh, Taurus Aldebaran * Hisao Egawa - Killer B, Falco * Miyuki Sawashiro - Jolyne Cujoh, Sinon * Takuya Satou - Caesar A. Zeppeli, Keiji Maeda * Takuya Kirimoto - Han * Keiji Fujiwara - Hicks (Minor Role), Eisidisi * Demon Kakka - Tororo (Minor Role), Shamuhaza (minor role), John Mandeville (Minor Role), Sabato Kiryuu * Akeno Watanabe - Ingrid * Wakana Yamazaki - Murasaki Yatsu * Nobutoshi Canna - Lancer * Ayako Kawasumi - Saber * Gackt - Weather Report * Junichi Suwabe - Archer * Saori Hayami - Himawari Uzumaki, Sakura Igawa * Houko Kuwashima - Android 21, Asagi Igawa, Yuria * Yoku Shioya - Will A. Zeppeli * Kazuyuki Okitsu - Johnathan Joestar * Shintaro Asanuma - Akira Fudo / Devilman * Ryuusei Nakao - Frieza, Gidou (Minor Role) * Hiroaki Hirata - Ernest Fortunato (minor role), Sanji Vinsmoke * Kenji Akabane - Kyle, Dirk Ewerbein (both are minor roles) * Yoshino Nanjou - Prim Fiorire * Toa Yukinari - Casca * Wasabi Mizuta - Doraemon * Megumi Ohara - Nobita Nobi * Takaya Kuroda - Klaus Levantine * Fumiko Orikasa - Rukia Kuchiki, Seras Victoria * Houchuu Ohtsuka - Edwin Black, Jiraiya * Satoshi Hino - Ryo Asuka / Satan, Ainz Ooal Gown * Yumi Hara - Albedo * Kazuki Yao - Bunshinchi Tawara, Franky * Tohru Furuya - Mamoru Chiba / Tuxedo Mask, Pegasus Seiya, Yamcha * Kaito Ishikawa - Genos * Keiko Han - Luna, Athena * Toshiyuki Morikawa - Minato Namikaze, Yoshikage Kira, Naraku, Mitsuomi Takayanagi, Takaya "D-Boy" Aiba / Tekkaman Blade, Cyber Blue * Nobuyuki Hiyama - Gai Shishioh, Viral * Minori Chihara - Aya Natsume * Yukari Fukui - Nia Teppelin * Jun Fukuyama - Cyborg 009 / Joe Shimamura * Yoshitsugu Matsuoka - Kirito / Kirigaya Kazuto * Haruka Tomatsu - Asuna Yuuki * Aoi Yuuki - Madoka Kaname * Chiwa Saitou - Homura Akemi * Emiri Kaitou - Kyubey * Makoto Furukawa - Saitama * Shu Watanabe - Alfonse Elric (young adult, current), Andromeda Shun * Nozomu Sasaki - Yusuke Urameshi * Toshio Furukawa - Shin, Piccolo * Yuu Shikawa - Mikasa Ackerman * Tomokazu Seki - Kenichi Shirahama, Gilgamesh * Juhrota Kosugi - Akisame Koetsuji * Chiaki Takahashi - Miu Fuurinji * Hiroya Ishimaru - Apachai Hopachai * Ryo Horikawa - Vegeta, Natsu Tanimoto * Issei Futamata - Kensei Ma * Takaya Hashi - Toki * Norio Wakamoto - Cell, Alexander Anderson, Grave Levantine (Minor Role) * Megumi Ogata - Haruka Teno / Sailor Uranus, Tier Harribel * Masako Katsuki - Michiru Kaioh / Sailor Neptune, Tsunade Senju * Tetsuya Kakihara - Natsu Dragneel * Takahiro Sakurai - Griffith, Dragon Shiryuu, Rohan Kishibe * Romi Park - Temari, Edward Elric, Ragyo Kiryuuin * Ami Koshimizu - Makoto Kino / Sailor Jupiter, Ryuuko Matoi * Aya Hisakawa - Maya Natsume, Ami Mizuno / Sailor Mercury, Bulma Briefs, Cure Moonlight * Shizuka Ito - Minako Aino / Sailor Venus * Daisuke Kishio - Tsukune Aono, Bat * Yuko Minaguchi - Videl, Pan, Hotaru Tomoe / Sailor Saturn * Ryouko Shiraishi - Anna (Princess Knight Catue) * Ryouka Yuzuki - Satsuki Kiryuuin, Ino Yamanaka * Kentaro Ito - N'Doul, Chouji Akimichi, Renji Abarai * Kenji Nojima - Jade Jaeger * Hiroaki Iwanaga - Guts * Kenichi Ono - Ramenman * Masaya Onosaka - Vash the Stampede, Mantaro Kinniku / Kinnikuman the 2nd * Yuriko Minaguchi - Nico Robin * Kazuya Nakai - Roronoa Zoro * Akemi Okamura - Nami * Ikue Ohtani - Tony Tony Chopper * Kappei Yamaguchi - Usopp, Inuyasha * Masakazu Morita - Ichigo Kurosaki, Whis * Yuki Matsuoka - Orihime Inoue * Mamoru Miyano - Cygnus Hyouga * Yuusaku Yara - Sagittarius Aiolos * Hideyuki Tanaka - Leo Aiolia, Terryman * Ai Maeda - Setsuna Meioh / Sailor Pluto * Ryotaro Okiyayu - Gemini Saga, Toriko, Kevin Mask, Hyoh * Naoya Uchida - Kisame Hoshigaki, Madara Uchiha * Tetsuo Kurata - Shio Sakaki * Kujira - Orochimaru * Hideyuki Hori - Warsman, Ryuuga * Masaya Takatsuka - Juuza * Bin Shimada - Broly, Juda * Mayumi Shindou - Mamiya * Kanae Ito - Lin * Akira Kamiya - Ramon Kasumi / Ryuken, Kinnikuman * Sho Hayami - Vanilla Ice, Sousuke Aizen * Kotono Mitsuishi - Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon, Boa Hancock * Yuuichi "Cho" Nagashima - Brook * Johji Nakata - Enrico Pucci, Alucard * Nobunaga Shimazaki - Kazui Kurosaki, Baki Hanma * Yuuichi Nakamura - Bruno Bucciarati, Gray Fullbuster, Basara Toujou * Kousuke Toriumi - Guido Mista * Ryusei Nakao - Frieza * Shigeru Nakahara - Android 17 * Hikaru Midorikawa - Android 16, Tien Shihan * Tohru Okawa - Narration * Mark Okita - Battle Comments * Miki Itou - Android 18 * Daiki Yamashita - Deku Midoriya, Narrancia Ghirga * Mamiko Noto - Yukako Yamagishi, Sheele, Shigure Kousaka * Makoto Tsumura - Astro Boy * Koichi Yamadera - Spike Spiegel * Natsuki Hanae - Ken Kaneki English *Yuri Lowenthal - Kin, Sasuke Uchiha, Bat, Simon *Wally Wingert - Renji Abarai *Noora Louhimo - Sailor Galaxia *Roy Khan - Keisar Ephes *Michael Liscio Jr. - Yuya Sakaki *Lauren Landa - Alicia Arcturus, Michiru Kaioh / Sailor Neptune *Veronica Taylor - Setsuna Meioh / Sailor Pluto *Reuben Langdon - Scorpio Milo *Jeremy Inman - Android 16 *John Burgmeier - Tien Shihan *Christopher Ayres - Frieza *Daemeon Clarke - Cell *Scott Menville - Pegasus Seiya *Cherami Leigh - Catue Dragundaala, Prim Fiorire, Asuna Yuuki, Minako Aino / Sailor Venus, Lucy Heartfillia *Meredith McCoy - Android 18 *Jeannie Terado - Android 21, Pan *Kara Edwards - Videl, Goten *Kyle Hebert - Sousuke Aizen, Gohan, Kamina *Alexis Tipton - Trunks *Joe Ochman - Will A. Zeppeli *Kyle McCarley - Kevin Mask *Marc Dacascos - Mantaro Kinniku / Kinnikuman the 2nd *Patrick Seitz - Franky, Dio Brando, Lamia, Bunshinchi Tawara *Jennifer Hale - Claudia Levantine, Asagi Igawa *Cristina Valenzuela - Kaguya, Rei Hino / Sailor Mars, Homura Akemi *Monica Rial - Bulma, Maia, Houki Shinono *Christopher Sabat - Shenron, Vegeta, Yamcha, All-Might, Shio Sakaki, Kazuma Kuwabara *Sonny Strait - Apachai Hopachai, Krillin, Usopp *Kate Higgins - Sakura Haruno *Danielle Judovits - Nia Teppelin *Michelle Ruff - Yoko Littner *Michael Sinterniklaas - Gai Shishioh *Sam Riegel - Viral *Felicia Angelle - Angelica Rothschild *Andrew Kishino - Ramenman *Wendee Lee - Maya Natsume, Umi Ryuuzaki, Lisa-Lisa, Haruhi Suzumiya *Darran Norris - Robert E.O. Speedwagon *Dan Worren - Rudolph Von Stroheim *Scott McNeil - Juuza *Tara Sand - Hikaru Shidou *Lisa Ortiz - Fuu Hououji *Karren Strassman - Miriia *Justin Cook - Yusuke Urameshi *Eric Stuart - Seto Kaiba *Eli Jay - Yuma Tsukumo *Matthew Charles - Jaden Yuki *Quinton Flynn - Haku, Hicks (minor role) *Billy Kametz - Josuke Higashikata *Amanda Celine Miller - Boruto Uzumaki, Makoto Kino / Sailor Jupiter *Stephanie Sheh - Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon, Hinata Hyuuga, Orihime Inoue, Lin, Yuria, Aya Natsume *Steve Staley - Souichiro Nagi *Kiefer Sutherland - Kanetsugu Naoe, Cyber Blue *Doug Erholtz - Shin *Lex Lang - Toki, Mitsuomi Takayanagi, Ramon Kasumi / Ryuken, Keiji Maeda *Dwayne Johnson - Kinnikuman *Johnny Yong Bosch - Vash the Stampede, Ichigo Kurosaki, Masataka Takayanagi *Tara Strong - Janne Grenoble *Cassandra Lee Morris - Nina Asrath Winvilla *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Olga Discordia *Laura Bailey - Celestine Lucullus, Sarada Uchiha, Mamiya, Tier Harribel *Ian Sinclair - Brook, Toriko, Whis *Robert McCollum - Baki Hanma *Troy Baker - Warsman, Ryuuga *Travis Willingham - Volt, Fudoh *Paul St. Peter - Wamuu *Brina Palencia - Chiaotzu, Yuno Gasai *Dan Green - Yugi Mutoh *Wayne Grayson - Joey Wheeler *Gregg Abbey - Yusei Fudo *Jake Paque - Yusaku Fujiki *Chris Jai Alex - Eisidisi *John Demitta - Ginyol (minor role), Gidou (minor role), Takaya Aiba / Tekkaman Blade, Kars, Kruul (minor role) *Mike Pollock - Beasley (minor role) *Sean Schemmel - Goku, Goku Black *James Marsters - Zamasu, Aries Shion *Tony Oliver - Lancer, Minato Namikaze *Grant George - Assassin *Jason David Frank - Johnathan Joestar *Daniel Southworth - Caesar A. Zeppeli *Richard Epcar - Joseph Joestar *Cara Eberle - Lilia Ewerbein *Jean Claude Van Damme - Yujiro Hanma *Phil LaMarr - Mohammad Avdol *Kent Williams - Akisame Koetsuji *Matthew Mercer - Jotaro Kujo, Rei, Levi Ackerman, Yahiko / Pain *Dorothy Elias Fahn - Konan *Gina Bowes - Anna (Princess Knight Catue) *Christopher Corey Smith - Juda *Douglas Rye - Souther *Jamieson Price - Kaioh, Taurus Aldebaran, Robin Mask *John Vickery - Kenshiro Kasumi *Eric Vale - Future Trunks, Giorno Giovanna, Sanji Vinsmoke, Ernest Fortunato (minor role) *Eden Riegel - Ruu-Ruu *Michael McConnohie - Eos Arcturus, Grave Levantine (minor role) *Steven Jay Blum - Zabuza Momochi, Orochimaru, Klaus Levantine *Kari Wahlgren - Chloe, Saber *David Vincent - Gilgamesh, Narration *Josh Keaton - Kyle *Nolan North - Kiryuu Sabato *Bryce Papenbrook - Kazuto Kirigaya / Kirito, Eren Jaeger *Kaiji Tang - Kenshiro *Dave B. Mitchell - Raoh *Erica Mendez - Atsuko Kagari *Steven Blum - Spike Spiegel *Austin Tindle - Ken Kaneki Reception The game performed successfully in its first two months of release, having sold 800,000 copies in Japan and 430,000 in North America. By the end of 2020, the crossover sold an estimated total of 4,589,000 copies worldwide. The game also received critical acclaim, with reviewers praising its abundance of anime and manga franchises and characters crossing over, story, gameplay contents and extra features such as several available modes and DLC. Poster controversy Posters publicly displayed in Los Angeles, Chicago, Houston and New York City promoting the game's Western release garnered controversy for showing an image of Keisar Ephes choking Sailor Uranus, with critics saying the ad advocates violence against women. Among those opposed to the material was women's right advocate Anita Sarkeesian, who told IGN: “There is a major problem when the men and women at Japanese entertainment companies think casual violence against women is the way to market a game. There is no context in the ad, just a woman getting strangled. The fact that no one flagged this is offensive and frankly, stupid. The "geniuses" behind this (and I use that term lightly) need to to take a long hard look at the mirror and see how they are contributing to society. Imagine if it were a black man being strangled by a white man, or a gay male being strangled by a hetero? The outcry would be enormous. So let’s right this wrong. Bandai Namco, since you can’t manage to put any women creators on your slate for the next two years, how about you at least replace your ad?” In response to the outrage, Bandai Namco of America apologized for the ads and said it intended to remove the image from circulation. Gallery Miscellaneous File:Anime_Complex_Cross_Arena_2020_Logo.png|Logo Covers File:Anime_Complex_Cross_Arena_2020_-_Alternate_Cover.png|Alternate PS4 cover Posters Anime Complex Cross Arena 2020 - Teaser Poster.png|E3 2019 teaser poster Cross_Arena_2020_Teaser_Poster_(Japanese).png|The game's controversial teaser poster Trivia * The game is notable for celebrating milestones among certain anime and entertainment companies, such as: ** 65th anniversary of Bandai Namco; ** 65th anniversary of Toei Animation; ** 65th anniversary of Nakayoshi Magazine; ** Aniplex's 25th anniversary; ** Kadokawa Shoten's 75th anniversary; and ** Shuiesha's 95th anniversary. * Unfortunately, like ''Guilty Gear Xrd -REVELATOR-'' and ''BlazBlue: Central Fiction, Cross Arena 2020 does not have an English dub for an international release. * Despite being a direct sequel of Namco X Capcom: Crisis, none of the characters and plot elements are carried over into Cross Arena 2020 other than the destroyed Crossgate from the last game which would serve as a major catalyst for the game's events. * Veteran Japanese singers Ichirō Mizuki and Mitsuko Horie, who sang the game's opening theme, portray as the main antagonists who even have their own themes as insert songs. * Roy Khan and Noora Louhimo the voice actors of Keisar Ephes and Sailor Galaxia in english dub are also well known singers as they sing in their respective bands those are Conception and Battle Beast. * Shinya Aiba in this game is an anti-hero, a deuteragonist and former villain as he reformed and is going to help his elder brother to bring evil Keisar Ephes and Sailor Galaxia to justice thus earning him new name as Tekkaman Sword thus turning him into an anti-hero deuteragonist with sarcastic sense of humor. ** In Chou Super Robot Wars AE, when battling Keisar Ephes again, characters from Tekkaman Blade, Gurren Lagann ''and ''King of Braves GaoGaiGar would reference their encounter in the events of this game. * Various visual novel series featured in the game are often changed to benefit their plot into the game's story. ** Kin from Kuroinu in this game is the main protoganist alongside Kazui Kurosaki as he realized about Volt's evil plan as he deffected to the side of heroes and thus earning the trust of Seven Shield Alliance all together and love from Akeno Himejima thus making him the former villain alongside Edwin Black from Taimanin Asagi. Kin was redesigned by Tetsuo Hara of Fist of the North Star fame thus making his outfit ressemble the Lee brothers from Double Dragon as his fighting style is now Hokuto Shinken and it's variation Go no Ken which he learned from Raoh himself as he will use the fighting abilities to bring down his former Black Dog comrades to justice and to destroy the evil Sailor Galaxia and Keisar Ephes and save the worlds and of course to protect the others. ** Catue and Jin from Princess Knight Catue are joining Gintoki's Yorozuya crew after Gintama manga and anime plot. Jindrack Hemy thanks to his friendship with Shinpachi Shimura had gained a lot of respect from Gin and even often becomes the victim of comic relief moments as he acts like Shinpachi due to sharing the same voice actor as the same goes to Catue as she calls Gintoki by his nick name "Gin-chan" like Kagura does as both Kagura and Catue are now have the same large bust size thanks to their redesigns by Masami Obari and Hideki Sorachi respectively as Kagura acts like a big sister figure to Catue while Shinpachi and Jindrack forming the brotherly bonds. Even Jindrack himself even screams "DONDAKE!" which is Shinpachi's catchphrase as Jindrack in the gameplay while being electrofied says either "DONDAKE!" or "Herpes! Herpes me!" thus making Jindrack an expy of Shinpachi not only the personality but also the same voice actor. Jindrack and Catue after killing Ginyol and Kruul for good had freed Dragundaala kingdom from their grasp as they are approached by former Black Dog mercenary Kin who defected to the side of Celestine and her forces after realizing what evil man Volt was as he was reformed by Yuria herself as she saw the goodness in him as Kin had defected to Celestine after killing Hicks, Beasley, sir Mandeville, Mortadella brothers, Tororo, Grave Levantine and Shamuhaza in cold blood as he torn his own Black Dog symbol for good thus cutting his ties with Black Dog gang and finally moving into a new life and becoming Raoh's desciple as he learns Hokuto Shinken's Go no Ken style as Kin had a change in heart as he became in personality serious, carrying and kind man and a merciless punisher of evil. Kin himself is also brooding along with Levi Ackerman due to them sharing the same voice actor Hiroshi Kamiya thus Kin is the only and first Black Dog mercenary to join the cause of Celestine. Kin himself is also being the victim of pranks done by Kazui and Jindrack as Kin himself also loves pulling the humorous pranks on Kazui, Jindrack and Kenji durring the peacefull times thus giving Kin the good sense of humor. ** Kazui being 18 years old young man like Boruto Uzumaki have the love interest named Alicia Arcturus thus earning her trust and love after he saved Alicia from Beasley and destroyed the said former prime minister thus earning the respect from Eos Arcturus and Prim Fiorire as he is also trained by his father thus inheriting Zangetsu and trained by the legendary Arrancar Tier Harribel who was freed by Wandereich leader Uryu Ishida as he saw the goodness in Tier thus allowing her to join Soul Society thus being the first arrancar turned soul reaper like Ichigo does. Alicia is the type of tsundere but in fact she is shy and timid as she got her feelings toward Kazui like she does to Sora from Kingdom Hearts ''in ''Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds - Ultimate Edition as she shares the same personality with Moka Akashiya and Hinata Hyuuga as all three share the same voice actress Nana Mizuki. ** Kiryuu Sabato from Taimanin Asagi ''and Kyle from ''Elf Princess Nina ''are outright anti-heroes as they deal with they did the horrible things in the past as Nina Asrath Winvilla was turned into a high queen of her kingdom as she remains since then as the high elf herself after she was saved by Inojin Yamanaka and then Kyle upon realizing the error of his way had abandoned Nina's kingdom thus giving Nina into Inojin's care as Miriia had became the servant of Nina since then thus earning her friendship and trust. Nina herself also humored by the sense of humour of Lamia from ''Betterman ''as Lamia also durring the peacefull times acts like Bo-bo-bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo from his title series as they share the same voice actor. Both Kiryuu Sabato and Kyle are also known for having a sense of humor akin to Deadpool and Spider-Man from Marvel Comics. ** Edwin Black from ''Taimanin Asagi ''also joins the good guys thus realizing the error of his ways thus earning the trust of Anti-Demon ninjas and his long time follower and friend Ingrid the Hell Knight. Ingrid herself also have a soft spot for children as anyone who dares to harm the child before the eyes of Ingrid she will punish them without mercy. Edwin also shares the humorous personality of Hol Horse from ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ''as he had his voice actors Norio Wakamoto and Houchuu Ohtsuka voicing Hol Horse in ova adaptation of ''Stardust Crusaders and All Star Battle. He is now currently sharing the same voice actor both in Japanese and English with Jiraiya from Naruto and his humorous perverted personality for a comic relief effect. Ingrid herself also had a crush on Jotaro Kujo himself because she loves him for his serious and cool personality and kind heart. ** Lilia Ewerbein's first meet with Kenji Himura from ''Rurouni Kenshin ''involving them accidentally kiss each other for a first time as they scream commically as Lilia Ewerbein from ''Princess Knight Lilia ''suffered the loss of her brother Dirk at the hands of Keisar Ephes but before Keisar could kill her she was saved by Kenshiro himself as he took her into Yuria's care. Lilia also shares the same voice actress with Rias Gremory due to them having the same personality. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Video games Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Video games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Anime Category:Games based on Manga/Anime Category:Video Games based on Anime Category:Arc System Works Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Bandai Namco Entertainment Category:Fighting Category:Cross Crisis Series Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball FighterZ Category:Dragon Ball Fighterz Category:Sailor Moon Category:One Piece Category:Naruto Category:Naruto Games Category:Naruto Shippuden Category:Boruto: Naruto Next Generation Category:Fairy Tail Category:Bleach Category:Gintama Category:GinTama Category:Saint Seiya Category:Doraemon Category:HunterXHunter Category:Card Captor Sakura Category:Magic Knight Rayearth Category:Sword Art Online Category:SAO Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Fist of the North Star Category:The Fist of the North Star Category:Fist of the Blue Sky Category:Shingeki no Kyojin Category:Attack on Titan Category:Boku no Hero Academia Category:My Hero Academia Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica Category:Kill la Kill Category:Devilman Category:Cyborg 009 Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:The Seven Deadly Sins Category:One Punch Man Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Betterman Category:Infinite Stratos Category:High School DxD Category:Kuroinu Category:Princess Knight Catue Category:Princess Knight Angelica Category:Princess Knight Janne Category:Elf Princess Nina Category:Taimanin Asagi Category:Konosuba Category:Kinnikuman Category:Inuysaha Category:Case Closed Category:Detective Conan Category:Overlord Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Category:Elfen Lied Category:Akame Ga Kill Category:Akame ga Kill Category:Pretty Cure Category:Fresh PreCure Category:Smile PreCure Category:Go! Princess PreCure Category:Re:Zero Category:Rurouni Kenshin Category:Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Category:Monster Musume Category:Berserk Category:T Rated Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:"t" rated Category:CERO C Category:PEGI 12 Category:DLC Category:Steam Games Category:Steam Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:Playstation 4 Category:Playstation 4 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PC Games Category:PC games Category:PC Category:Shonen Jump Category:Weekly Shonen Magazine Category:Toei Animation Category:Nakayoshi Magazine Category:Aniplex Category:Kadokawa Shoten Category:Dengeki Bunko Category:Type-Moon Category:Liquid Category:Lilith Category:Valkyria Category:CatwalkNero Category:Shueisha Category:Shogakukan Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Future Diary Category:Astro Boy Category:Cowboy Bebop Category:Tokyo Ghoul Category:Little Witch Academia Category:Dies Irae Category:Hajime no Ippo Category:Ashita no Joe Category:Soul Eater Category:Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Category:Umineko When They Cry Category:Shakugan no Shana Category:The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya